


It is a Little Funny To Mess With Your Past Selves

by Aquester07



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Basically fight scenes that we didn't get, Cause it takes place during endgame, Gen, Loki doesn't get the tesseract, Maybe Future Chapters?, No Slash, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Or at least half of the movie, Past Thor is Confused, Past Tony is Confused, Time Travel, What if Hulk was a little bit late coming down the stairs, and so am i, everyone is confused, idk - Freeform, might make this longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquester07/pseuds/Aquester07
Summary: Tony is almost out of the room. He collected the tesseract without being noticed by the rest of the people in the room (besides Loki, who Tony gave a grin to) and they were finally going to bring back the people that were snapped. Then all hell breaks loose.This is basically a what-if scenario that could have happened in Endgame, where not only does Captain America face his counterpart, but so does Tony.*i do not own marvel, any of it’s characters, or any of the script used from Endgame. Just want be clear on the matter.
Relationships: Scott Lang & Steve Rogers, Tony Stark & Scott Lang, Tony Stark & Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	It is a Little Funny To Mess With Your Past Selves

Tony had previously knocked out one of the guards and stripped him of his outside security clothing as well as his helmet. Everything was black and very not his style, but that wasn’t important right now. He was standing in the lobby pretending to be another S.H.I.EL.D agent. 

“Thumbelina do you copy? I have eyes on the prize. It is go-time.” 

“Bombs away,” Scott said before dropping down past Tony’s face and then into his shirt. 

Suddenly, current Tony heard a cough. “Is that Axe body spray?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I had a can just for emergencies. Relax. Can we focus, please?”

Scott proceeded to shrink down further before saying “I’m going inside you.” Then as he was going into the arc reactor, he said. “Now.”

.Just like Tony remembered, Alexander Pierce and his gang came waltzing up toward the past version of himself and Thor, “May I ask you where you are going?” 

“To lunch and then Asgard. I'm sorry, you are?” Thor gestured with his hand toward Pierce.

Past Tony answered his question in a hushed tone.“Alexander Pierce. He's the man, one of the folks behind Nick Fury.”

“Oh.” Thor turned his attention back to Pierce and Tony was sweating bullets, waiting for Scott to just hurry it up already. 

“My friends call me Mr. Secretary. I'm gonna have to ask you to turn that prisoner over to me.” 

Thor responded, “Loki will be answering to Odin himself.”

Pierce fired back. “ Oh, he's gonna answer to us. Odin can have what's left.” 

Pierce glanced down at the silver case that held the tesseract. “And I'm gonna need that case, that's been S.H.I.E.L.D property for over 70 years.”

One of his men reached forward to grab it, but- You know what? We’re just gonna call him Anthony. That way things won’t get more confusing.

Anthony kept it out of the man’s reach by leaning back. 

The S.H.I.E.L.D or perhaps Hydra agent tried to grab the handle of the briefcase. “Hand over the case, Stark.” 

Thor put his hand against the man’s chest and pushed him back. 

Things were not looking too good right now. They needed to get the cube and quickly. Tony turned around and spoke through the radio. “All right, move it, Stuart Little. Things are getting dicey up here. Let's go.”

Tony could hear Anthony telling them as he told them in the past. “I'm not gonna argue who's got the higher authority here, all right?”

“You promise me you won't die?” Scott was hesitating. They needed to get this thing rolling, and fast. 

Tony turned back toward the group of people fighting over the tesseract. 

Trying mostly to get the man to just do it. “You're only giving me a mild cardiac dysrhythmia.”

“That doesn't sound mild.” Scott was not reassured.

He needed to hurry up already. They didn’t have much time. 

Anthony tried to reason with Pierce and Tony knew that it would take Nick Fury to convince the man at all. “I know you got a lotta pull. I'm just saying… 

“Okay. Then give me the case.” Hands started to grab onto Anthony’s arm and hand, as well as the briefcase. 

Stop, he needed to focus on the task at hand. “Do it, Lang!”

“Get your hands off!” Anthony shouted and he tried to pull his hand away from their grip.

Their time window was closing. “Window's closing. Pull my pin!”  
“Here goes!” Over the radio, Tony could hear the short circuit of the wiring. The past version of himself’s voice caught in his throat and soon he fell to his knees, gasping for air and he dropped the case. 

“Stark?” Pierce asked and soon people started to let go of Anthony. 

Anthony proceeded to fall backward on his back.

“Stark!” Thor moved backward and around him to the other side. Concern filling his features. 

Pierce stared down at Anthony, worried. “Look, he's convulsing. Give him air! Medic!” Pierce looked directly at Tony.

Tony played his part. “MEDIC! You guys, some help!” 

Meanwhile, Scott kicked the case over to Tony and Tony picked it up by the handle. Glancing at Lok, who was staring at his form, he gave him a mischievous smile before turning around. Loki couldn’t say anything at all about this because of the thing covering his mouth. 

Tony walked away from the scene and made his way past the different agents. He was casual about it, trying not to make himself look suspicious.

“Good job. Meet me in the alley. I'm gonna grab a quick slice.” 

Passing by the screen on the wall he made his way toward the exit. 

“Stop!” Tony ignored the woman that yelled. Was that Maria Hill?

He needed to get out of here and quickly. 

“I said stop, agent!” Tony stopped in his footsteps. 

“Put your hands in the air and drop the case.” She said calmly. 

Tony slowly turned around and stared at the woman. It was indeed Maria Hill, and she was pointing a gun at him. 

Soon, other agents who noticed her shouting drew their weapons. 

Damn. 

“I said drop the case!” 

“Stark! What are we going to do?” Scott whispered through the radio.

Tony had to figure out something, then an idea popped into his head. 

There was only one way they could make it out of this and it will probably not work, but it's the best he's got. Tony slowly brought his hand to his chest. 

“Stop moving and drop the case!” She shouted again. All the agents pointed their guns at him.

Suddenly, a roar was heard from one of the doors. All of the Agents, including Maria, were momentarily distracted. This gave time for Tony to quickly double-tap his chest and to take off the goggles or whatever was on his face. 

Immediately the nanoparticles built up around his chest until they reached his extremities. This happened all in a matter of seconds and soon he was in his Iron Man suit. 

When Maria Hill and some of the other agents turned their attention back to the ‘security guard,’ they were met with an Iron Man Suit instead of the security guard.   
Their eyes comically widened and Tony would be chuckling if not the serious circumstances.

“I hate to do this, but I don’t have a lot of time.” They immediately recognized his voice. 

He took a step forward, pointing his repulsor at them and they all backed up. “How about I leave before things get dirty.”

Behind them, Anthony, Thor, Pierce, and other agents came to see what the issue was, and upon seeing the future Tony they drew their weapons. 

“Stark, did someone steal one of your suits?’ Pierce asked quietly. 

“Jarvis, check our inventory on the suits and match the one this person has on.” Anthony came up closer to his future self.

“You know, I gotta say awesome suit. “ He strolled past the other agents, getting closer to Tony by the minute. 

“Hand over the tesseract. We just battled a God and a whole alien army. Do you think you can win this?”

Thor pointed his hammer at the metal man. 

Inside Anthony’s ear, Jarvis reported back. “All seems to be accounted for, sir, and my scans show that this is very advanced technology. That you haven’t built this, sir. Also his biological signature-”

Before the AI could finish, one of the doors flew open, and the rest of them turned their heads toward where the bang had originated. It was the Hulk and he was certainly not happy about being forced to walk down the stairs.

He roared and came barreling towards them. He slammed his fist into the wall. 

Tony smiled. 

Seeing this as a golden opportunity, Tony turned around and made a run for it. 

He ran out of the door and into the rubble of New York City.

He quickly using his rocket boots, flying away toward the Alley where they initially ended up when they time traveled here. 

Soon, however, Thor was chasing after him. 

He needed to get him off his tail, so Tony turned onto his back in midair and pointed his repulsor at the God, and fired. 

He had to keep the case, he couldn’t lose it because it was all or nothing. Hopefully, Rogers had gotten the memory stone by now, and Bruce got the Time Stone. 

“Stark, are you alright?” He could hear Scott’s voice come across the comms. 

“Fine, even though I have a God chasing after me.” Once again Tony shot his repulsor at thor and it hit him in the shoulder. 

“I demand you hand back the tesseract!” Thor yelled at Tony and Tony still kept firing his repulser at him. 

“Hey, Rogers, do you have the Mind Stone yet?” Tony continued to doge and make turns around the city, but Thor was gaining on him. Fast.

Meanwhile, Captain America had grabbed the scepter and pointed it at his counterpart before knocking him out with the magic. 

Holding the scepter in hand, he stared at his past self before chuckling. "That is America's ass."

He walked toward the nearest exit and jumped down to the ground, landing in a kneeling position. 

He responded to Tony. “Yeah. I got it. Do you guys have the tesseract?”

“Yep, only one problem. I have Thor flying after me. It's best if you head out with the mind stone. Lang and I will have to figure something out.” 

Turning his attention back to the matter at hand, he needed to fly faster.“Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y! Activate turbo boosters.” 

“Right away, boss!” Soon Tony was flying through the air at a much faster pace, wind whipping past him. It had been a long time since he’s done this and it felt as free as he remembered it. 

“Lang meet me at the Alley!” Tony stopped in mid-air and went the opposite way rushing past Thor. He went around the corner and seem to disappear from Thor’s eyes. 

“Damn it!” Thor yelled and he went higher up into the air to get a better view of this imposter man of Iron. 

Meanwhile, Anthony had already gotten into the suit and was on his way toward Thor. 

Tony knew he didn’t have a whole lot of time. He tapped his arc reactor again, gathering the nanoparticles back into their place. He then climbed down onto the ground and he was close to the alley. About two blocks down. 

So with the briefcase in hand, he made his way down there. Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible to not catch Thor’s eye. He took off his security gear while speed walking.

He heard the start of some repulsors and he froze. Damn.

“Well, I’ve got to hand it to you. You were at least able to leave the building. I’ve got to say I’m impressed.” Anthony, the past Tony, was cocky as he opened his helmet. 

“But, I have to say. Wonderful job on the suit. I haven’t seen anything like that before in all honesty. I would like to ask who possibly is the thief that stole the design and improved upon it because I would love to meet them.”

Tony turned toward him slowly, putting one of his hands up while holding the briefcase. 

"What the hell..?" Anthony was so confused. Who the hell was this guy? Why did he look like an older version of himself? 

This has got to be some kind of trick or technology that disguises the guy as someone else. It was a really bad job because it made him look so _old._

"Why do you look like me? What is the point in looking like an older version of myself? It's a really bad impersonation, you know?"

Tony was silent. He didn't dare speak a word. He was just waiting for Scott to get his ass over here. 

“Not gonna talk, huh.” With his repulsors still pointed at his future self, he landed on the ground. 

“Now, hand over the tesseract.” Anthony outstretched his hand and left his palm facing up, waiting for the man to hand it over. 

“Scott now would be a good time,” Tony mumbled underneath his breath. 

“What was that-” Then coming from behind his younger version of himself, was Rogers. He threw his shield at the back of Anthony’s head. Anthony turned around and got it right to the face. 

Tony flinched. Damn, that's gotta hurt. 

Anthony’s attention was now on his opponent and upon seeing the Capsicle, he put his hands up.

“Cap, it's me!” Anthony shouted, but Rogers paid no mind to him and proceeded to grab his shield and throw the man into the wall. 

Another one of these freaks! How many are there? Anthony was beginning to panic. 

“Get out of here now!” Rogers blocked a hit from Anthony. 

“What the hell are you doing, Rogers?!?” His past self’s helmet closed right as Rogers was about to punch his cheek. Anthony was thinking, how the hell did they get a hold of Rogers?

Meanwhile, Tony immediately activated the time travel G.P.S. He looked up at Rogers.

“Go!” Steve shouted and grabbed Anthony’s arm, throwing him over his shoulder. 

Anthony turned on his rocket boots which prevented him from hitting the ground. Then he punched Rogers in the stomach. 

Tony quickly pressed the button and the time travel suit activated. Right as Anthony pointed his repulsor and fired. Tony pressed the button and disappeared in a flash. The ray of light passing by and hitting another building. 

Rogers threw himself at the man and put him in a chokehold. Anthony was able to escape it and immediately punch him in the face. 

Thor finally spotted them and flew down fast. He swung his hammer at Anthony. It hit him in the chest, making him fly backward into a wall. 

“Thor, what are you doing?!? It's me.” But it was too late, Thor had hit him hard once again. 

“Man of Iron?” Thor stopped his hammer mid-swing.

Taking this opportunity, Steve turned around and started running the opposite way. 

Anthony started up his jet boots and repulsors and flew toward where Rogers had cut a corner. Thor lifting his hammer and propelling himself along with Anthony. 

Then over Anthony’s radio, he heard a groan. It was Rogers?

“Guys, if you see another one of me. It's not me. He took the scepter. I don’t know what's happening. I think it might be another one of Loki’s tricks.” Roger coughed over the radio. 

“My brother’s magic is restrained. He can’t cast even the smallest amount of seidhr at anyone besides himself.” 

The two of them gave each other one look before they raced off to find the fake Rogers. 

When they reached him he was suited up in the same outfit the other guy was wearing earlier. That meant he was about to disappear if he would press a button. 

He grabbed his hand, twisting the fake Rogers’ arm behind his back before he could press the button. 

“Tell me. Who the hell are you people?” Past tony was huffing and puffing. 

“Yes, I would like to know as well.” Thor pointed his hammer at him, lightning sparking around. 

“Sorry guys, that’s something I can’t answer.”

Rogers twisted out of Anthony’s grip and ducked as Mjolnir had been thrown at him. He threw his shield at both of them and caught it as it flew back at him. 

This pushed them back enough that he had time to press the button. 

He pressed it and disappeared. 

Both past Thor and Tony looked at each other before Tony talked into the radio.

“Guys, I think we have a big ass problem.”


End file.
